This invention relates to illuminated message display systems and more particularly to such display systems utilizing a multiplicity of color arrays.
Numerous illuminated signs are prevalent today and, in particularly, a shadow or light box with a panel which may be a silhouette of the message to be displayed. Although not used as extensively, gas signs, such as, neon, argon, and so forth continue to be used.
Modern signs are intended to be more aesthetic to the surroundings and thus, many modern signs use a panel that carries the message with fluorescent or other type of illumination behind the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,141, issued to Darnell discloses a message conveying apparatus utilizing a frosted glass panel containing a desired message on one surface thereof and a louvered wire screen on the same side which prevents the message from being viewed except upon illumination from within the housing for the apparatus. The typical example is to display a "No Left Turn" message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,766, issued to Mikolay discloses a illuminated sign consisting of a message carrying wall having a front display side and a rear side. The message carrying wall has an opaque portion to block light transmission therethrough from a source on the rear side of the message carrying wall to produce an illuminated message visually detectable and a lenticular structure at the front of the message carrying wall for intercepting the light transmitted from the rear side of the wall through the translucent portion of the message carrying wall defusing the light so as to give the appearance that the light source is at the front of the message carrying wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,475, issued to Jung discloses a rainbow light box utilizing a plurality of fluorescent lamps covered by colored transparent thin plastic tubing. The fluorescent tubes are closely nested to each other inside a diffusion panel sleeve. The lamps and colored sleeves are held by openings installed on side frame posts. The close proximity of the fluorescent lamps in the diffusion sleeve provide a mixing or blending of colors emanating from the light box which with the proper selection and arrangement of the colored thin wall tubing to display a rainbow array of colors.
Typically the prior art signs continue various drawbacks with respect to attractiveness and with the cost and availability of materials utilized. The present invention overcomes many of the previous drawbacks.